Hard To Find
by Ms Chanadler Bong
Summary: Hey guys! This is my first fic and it's a future fic about Mike and Rachel. It's a one - shot. Let me know what you guys think!


Mike and Rachel had been together for four years now. Things had never been easy but that somehow never seemed to matter as long as they were together. Their love for each other was always greater than any problem they could face.

By the time Rachel got out of the shower that morning, Mike was already in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Morning." Mike said smiling, as he walked over to Rachel.

"Morning." Rachel said, kissing Mike.

"What's your day like?" Mike asked, as he handed Rachel a coffee.

"It's pretty easy today, I finished the case Harvey put me on last week, so unless he gives me a new case today, I'll be home early today. What about yours? "Rachel asked, looking up from her cup, to look at Mike.

"I'm swamped, Harvey called this morning to tell me we have a new case to work on." Mike said.

"That's too bad, I was really hoping we'd get to spend some time together." Rachel said frowning a little.

"Yeah, me too. But the weekend is right around the corner and we can spend the whole weekend together this time." Mike said, grabbing his bag and keys.

"Yeah I hope so." Rachel said, as she walked out of their apartment with Mike.

The day for Rachel was relatively free, she hadn't gotten a new case and so during Lunch, she went looking for Mike in his office. When she couldn't find him, she went to Harvey's office, which was also empty.

Donna was sitting outside, Rachel walked up to her cubical and asked, "Have you seen Mike around?"

"Harvey and he are at court. The SEC is up their asses again." Donna said.

"That's too bad." Rachel said.

"What's up?" Donna asked.

"Nothing, I just get no time with Mike anymore. Either of us is always swamped." Rachel said.

"He's really moving up and so are you, Rachel and once you're both settled, you guys will have tons of time to spend together." Donna said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Rachel said.

"I'm always right." Donna said with a smug expression on her face.

Rachel just smiled at Donna's response. The two of them went out to lunch for some much needed girl bonding, they hadn't gotten any time together either.

Rachel got done with work early and headed home. She was really tired, being a full time lawyer was really kicking her ass. She reached her and Mike's apartment, she couldn't wait to draw herself a warm bath. She just couldn't find her keys. After what felt like half an hour, she finally found her keys.

She quickly unlocked the apartment to find it covered in candles. Mike was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling.

"What is going on?" Rachel said, laughing a little.

"We haven't gotten a chance to spend any time together, so I thought I'd take the day off and devote it just to you." Mike said.

"This is amazing Mike!" Rachel said as leaned in to give Mike a quick kiss.

Mike had spent the whole night cooking Rachel dinner, he only knew how to make one thing – spaghetti sauce. But he made it well.

Mike and Rachel spent their dinner talking and catching up on things they hadn't gotten the time to talk about. Once they were done, Mike took Rachel to the living room. He made her sit on the couch by the window. Mike sat down next to her and took both her hands in his.

"This was the place where you were standing, when I knew you were the one. Before I met you Rachel, I was lost. I had no purpose and I didn't really think or care about a lot. But when you came into my life, it was as if you saved me from myself. You loved me even when you didn't need to. I'm such a better man for knowing you. No matter what happens, no matter where we go, as long as we're together, none of it is ever going to matter." Mike said.

"Mike.." Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't ever want to let you go Rachel. So, Rachel Elizabeth Zane, will you marry me?" Mike asked, as he went down on one knee and took out the beautiful diamond ring his grandmother had given him.

"Yes! Yes" Rachel said.

Mike made Rachel wear the ring and kissed her.

"I love you." Rachel said.

"I love you too!" Mike said.

After the night had started syncing in for Rachel, she turned to Mike and asked, "If you had the day off, where were you today?"

"I was at your parents house, to ask permission." Mike said.

Rachel didn't have words to express how happy she was, so she just smiled at Mike and hugged him. Knowing that all the heartache, difficulties, laughter, happiness, and pain leading up to this point had all been worth it.


End file.
